ysacfandomcom-20200213-history
You Suck At Cooking Wikia:Chat
Chat is a recently-added feature from Wikia that is currently available for all wikis to activate via . The chat feature was enabled on You Suck at Cooking Wiki by TechnoMattman/SonOfAPixel on whatever day he opened the wiki on. Anyone with a Wikia account can enter a chat room by clicking the "Join the Chat" or visiting '' ' on the wiki. Once the feature is activated, users may be able to talk directly with others online. The feature is not readily available for Monobook users, but they may join by adding '?useskin=wikia''' to the end of the url. To chat, make sure the input box is selected (indicated by a blinking insertion point in the box) by clicking on it before typing your desired text into it. Once your message is finished, hit your keyboard's enter/return key to broadcast it into the chat room. Messages from other users you are free to respond to will be displayed in the chat room as well as yours. User options Clicking on a name in the user list will open a small menu that allows standard users to visit the targeted user's profile or see their contributions. Administrators and chat moderators have additional options. * Private Message opens a new private messaging room. * Give ChatMod status (for administrators only) gives the targeted user the right to expel users from the chatroom. * Kickban (for administrators and moderators only) kicks the targeted user out of the chat room and prohibits them from returning until an administrator or moderator removes the "bannedfromchat" status at . Private messaging Private messages are individual conversations between you and a single other user. The messages in private messaging rooms are kept unseen from the main chatroom and may be opened and closed between users at any time. If you are in a private messaging room with someone and feel that they have violated you, you have the ability to stop receiving their private messages by selecting "Block private messages" in their username menu. This setting is permanent and Wikia-wide until you select "Allow private messages" from their menu in the general chat room. Simplified Regulations We cannot allow complete anarchy of this wiki thanks to the staff so some rules have been put in place. *No name calling or insulting people while on chat. *Don't spam. Some users in chat room often do spamming for attention or enjoy destroying the atmosphere in chat rooms. If you engage in vandalism such as this, you will be temporarily blocked from chatting. Unbanning If a user is banned from chatting, chatmods and administrators have the right to return the right to chat to them. They do so on , by entering their username, unchecking the "bannedfromchat" checkbox, then clicking "Save user rights". Their ban is lifted instantly. Who is ChatMod on this Wiki? Admins of this wiki have "ChatMod" rights by default. They can be found in the . Some faithful users in this wiki can be given ChatMod. They can be found in ChatMod Requirements To request ChatMod rights, please leave a message on one of the aforementioned administrators message walls, where your promotion will be debated. A user can be granted access as a chatroom moderator if so requested. However, there are several prerequisites so as not to have total chaos. To become a chatroom moderator, you must... *...have been an editing member of the wiki for at least fifteen days *...make at least seventy-five edits to the wiki *...have no history of vandalism These requirements are subject to change as the wiki expands. External links *Chat in Wikia Community Central *Blog about Chat of Ohmyn0 - a Wikia Staff member who helped develop the Chat feature.